Slingshot (SG)
*'Name': SG-Slingshot *'Faction': SG-Autobot *'Species' : Transformer *'Function': Ground Troop Support *'Division': Aerospace *'Sub-Group': Aerialbot *'Type': TP-only For an Autobot, Slingshot is surprisingly pleasant. Modest, quiet, and polite, you'd think he'd be right at home among the Decepticons - until he starts raining fire down on his enemies, happily and calmly blasting his enemies to component atoms. However, even with all his power, Slingshot is quick to share the credit for the Aerialbots' successes with his teammates, and to own up to any of his personal failings. Most of the other Autobots are aware of Slingshot's honest personality and try to exploit it any time they can. But, much to the surprise of almost everyone, Autobot leader Optimus Prime turns a blind optical sensor to Slingshot's faults, and instead benignly ignores his unusual behavior. Optimus Prime realizes, and he may be the only one who does, that Slingshot acts this way to disguise his own deep vein of evil - he's one of the cruelest Autobots there is; he just doesn't like to advertise the fact, preferring his wrath to be a surprise. Despite everything else, Slingshot is a loyal and hardworking killer, qualities that Optimus Prime believes merit his understanding and trust. Slingshot is a VTOL - a vertical take-off-and-landing aircraft, which means he can shoot straight up off the ground like a rocket and needs only a launching pad, not a long runway, to take off from and land upon. Although the slowest of the Aerialbots - his maximum speed is Mach 1.6 - he's the most maneuverable. He can virtually turn, in mid-air, on the proverbial dime. His range is 800 miles. He is also the best sharpshooter of the Aerialbots - his twin mortar cannons can hit a highway stop sign six miles away. In robot mode, he uses with extreme accuracy a neutron rifle, which shoots packets of neutrons at two hundred rounds per second. A short barrage can level a city block full of innocent neutrals. He combines with his fellow Aerialbots to form the giant robot known as Superion. Slingshot's unorthodox method of flying takes its toll on his equipment - he requires 50% more maintenance than his fellow Aerialbots. Their dislike for him often results in their leaving him behind in dangerous situations to fend for himself. History MUX Shattered Glass History: In 1985, to combat rampant Autobot aggression on Cybertron, the Decepticons attempt to engineer a new squadron of aerial fighters. Jetfire was the prototype. Within a few months of being brought online, however, Jetfire learns enough about the Autobots to know where his true allegiance lies. He defects to the Autobots a mere five months after creation. The Old One, deciding the Autobots need more air power as well, sacrifice five Autobot "volunteers" and use their bodies and reformatted cores to create the Aerialbots, using technology brought to the Autobots by Jetfire. MUX History: OOC Notes Logs/Posts Players Slingshot is available for temping. Shebakoby has dibs. References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe Category:SG-Autobot Aerospace Category:SG-Autobots Category:Aerialbots Category:Characters Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers